Faints, Paints and Potter?
by LILYandJAMESareCUTE
Summary: Confusingness, fainting and of course paint fights. Join the seven Seventh year students as they learn about love, life and everything between. LJ, RLOC, SBOC. R&R please! I promise it improves as it goes along!
1. Charmingness

Disclaimer: Do I look like I'd kill Sirius, Lily, James, etc? No. Therefore, I'm not the fantastic Ms. Rowlings, creator of Harry Potter, and the killer of hundreds.

"Just back off, ok?! Just back bloody off!" With each 'off' the red haired beauty shoved at the human statue as hard as she could. The 'statue' was more commonly known as James Potter, Quidditch extraordinaire and Marauder (aka hot, smart and popular). James looked down in vague shock at the girl in front of him.

"Did you not hear me? I said to bugger off!" once again she shoved but this time James grabbed her wrists as he over balanced and rocked backwards on his heels. All he'd done was ask how she was! He looked down into her face once again and saw shock and pain and- was it possible? - A hint of a smile on her face.

Lily looked up into his big brown eyes and saw shock and the smile that was always waiting just for her. She saw warmth in his eyes and something else, but she didn't know what. All of a sudden the moment was broken as he rocked back onto his feet and let go of her.

He didn't want to push his luck. Friends they might be, but this was a rather recent development. In fact it had only been a few weeks since they'd agreed that they would have to be friends (ok, so maybe after a row on the first day back, McGonagall had _made _the two become friends, but hey, he wasn't complaining).

"Lils, what's wrong?" he didn't sound so sure of himself now and it still felt strange saying her first name, even though 'Lils' wasn't her full first name.

"I-its nothing, ok potter?" she looked around her at all the other students crowding around them in the corridor.

"The bell went 5 minutes ago! Shows over! NOW!" Everyone finally started walking away; they knew better then to stick around when _she_ got mad.

Every one but James. James… even in her own head it sounded weird, but it suited him nicely- messy jet black hair, brown eyes, round glasses… wide shoulders, big hands and well, years of Quidditch had done scrawny James Potter the world of good. He was still a jokester though not much of a prankster anymore. What do you know? Maybe he had grown up a bit.

"James," Lily looked at him like he was crazy.

"My name is James, not Potter. I called you Lily, you call me James," he continued. This got a smile out of her.

"You know what Lils? I just got some sudden urges," he said taking a step closer, so the previous two feet distance became one foot. The smile slipped off her face faster then money on a credit card. He was being so nice! And mature! He was actually acting like the Head Boy he was. And then he had to go and ruin it!

"Excuse _me_?!" she asked stiffly.

"Yeah, I have the sudden urge to ask you to brunch on the lake. We could say we were doing Head stuff and to be honest Flower, you look like time out is just what you need," he continued undaunted. She spluttered, this was true, but she wasn't about to tell him that. He raised his hand to cut off her continued spluttering.

"We have Charms now, so it won't hurt you to miss it. And if I do say so myself, I think I'm plenty charming enough already." He said this last bit with the lopsided grin that made nearly every girl melt, and as he'd been talking he'd very smoothly turned her around and started walking her down the corridor towards the kitchens. She nodded her head and off they went.


	2. Picnics on the lake

Disclaimer: Well… I'm neither 40, nor am I European or whatever it is Jo is… So therefore I'm not her…: P

James' POV

I led her down to the kitchens, grinning. Something really weird about the potters is that all the males have black hair and most of their wives have red. I had known for 11 years that I was probably going to marry a red head and now for the past 6 years, 3 weeks and 4 days, I have known it would be the particular red head beside me.

We walked in silence for awhile. I was silently doing a victory dance in my head. She was actually walking next to me, and not in a huffy silence but a comfortable one. Moony would be so proud of me! We finally reached the kitchens. We walked in and I asked Twinky if I could have a picnic basket and a mudcake (Lily's favourite). As Twinky started packing it up Lily walks over to me from where she'd been talking to the house elves.

"Look James, I'm sorry…It's just…" I hushed her explaining we would talk more outside. I grabbed the basket off Twinky and we headed outside.

Lily's POV

It was a really nice day in early autumn. The big Whomping willow, which was planted for Remus' purposes, was swaying slightly in the breeze. I had had a pretty lousy start this year, I mean sure it had been fantastic becoming Head Girl, but I had been with my boyfriend for like two months and then I found him in a broom closet with some Ravenclaw and all he said was that he'd rather end on his terms not by "a mysterious something", which I might add I have no idea what that is, and I don't care, he's not even worth my time. But it had still hurt like hell to see him and Penelope in there.

After we had sat down under a tree near the lake that was exactly what I told James. I felt kinda weird talking to James of all people, but he's a good listener. At first I felt a little awkward seeing as James had supposedly liked me but that was an old game of his. Now he is content being friends- or at least I hope he is. After awhile I had exhausted the topic of my ex, and had eaten all the mudcake, we were quiet for awhile.

"Hey, what's the date? James asked suddenly.

"Um… the 28th I think," I said. I studied his face and saw the small frown on his forehead.

"The full moons in two days," I said quietly. He looked up sharply and looked at me.

"He was my prefect partner for two years; don't you think I'd know about his 'furry little problem'?" I said laughingly.

"He's a good person. Pretty quiet but a damn good listener. He can get pretty aggressive when he wants to too," I muttered and had the pleasure of seeing his head snap back again as he once again looked at me.

"Whatdoyoumean?!" he said, _very_ quickly. Taking a breath he said much slower "What do you mean, aggressive? Towards you?!" _James_ looks aggressive right now.

"No James," I say starting to- albeit nervously- laugh, "I mean if some idiot wouldn't just go when I told them to and instead tried to hex me, he'd get pretty agro then. He used to say "someone would kill me if one of them so much as breathed your air." Aw Remus. Hey does Remus talk about any particular girls? Like for instance Em?" Em or Emmaline is my best friend as Remus is James'.

"Em? Uh… now that you mention it, yeah, he often does! All good things, obviously, but… Remus and Em… sweet! So that's frank and Alice, Em and Remus… who for Peter and Sirius?" listed James, referring to his other best friends Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black.

"Hm… How about Briana? They could both cheat on each other and not care. Hey, what about you and me? You paired everyone but you and me!" I said. I didn't miss the weird look in James' eye when I said 'you and me', but I assume- ok hope- its just coz he thinks it sounds funny. James looked amused for a moment then stretched leisurely out on the grass on his back, hands behind his head, looking at the sky.

"Briana? That… man-eater from Hufflepuff? I couldn't do that to my best mate! And as for me, I've already got myself sorted out, and I don't know about you. Even if the girl herself doesn't know it, I'm gonna marry her." I was silent for a moment. I had just had an odd feeling in my stomach… it felt like I'd just been on a rollercoaster.

"So who's the unlucky girl?" I asked. James shook his head looking bemused.

"All I'm saying is its hereditary," he said. I gave him the weirdest look I could. That makes it sound like they are related! What on earth?!

"So what's wrong with you James?" after getting a questioning look in return, I tried a different tact.

"You don't look your normal self. Your being quieter and more… considerate then usual. It's so strange to see you breaking up fights instead of starting them. Even more strange is when you defend the kids! You, James potter defending someone!" I put my wrist to my forehead and fell backwards onto the grass. James started laughing and stood to help me up. When he reached down however I pulled him down too.

Because he hadn't been expecting this he fell and rolled, so he didn't land on me, but rather pulled me on top of him by 'accident'. I looked down one eyebrow raised.

"I don't know you very well. Wanna play 20 questions?" James asked innocently. I started laughing and nodded. I began to get up and he was just relenting when I knelt on his… "Male reproductive parts" as Peter calls them. Oh dear! Note to self: disinfect knee later.


	3. The Potion

Disclaimer: Yes people, I own Harry Potter, the world and you! Muhahahaha! Now put your hands up all those people that believe that? That's what I thought.

A/N: This will be a bit longer I think… See? I've been updating very often, can I have my applause please? Thank you, thank you: P

The potion…

James' POV

I curled in 'pain'. In reality, I'm so used to being kicked there (usually by the same girl who did it now) that it didn't really hurt. However, when I had curled she was thrown forwards and we hit foreheads. She looked down, worry in her brilliant emerald green eyes (What can I say? They're gorgeous!), only to be met by my laughing brown ones. She frowned and for a moment I thought she was actually gonna kill me, but then she started laughing. Phew!

I think she was terrified she'd hurt me, so the fact that she cares is good, right? I smiled up at her, deliberating whether or not to kiss her (Pros: I have her on top of me, and we have been having a brilliant day, cons: it may jeopardize our new friendship.) when my friends made their presence known.

"Prongs! Lily Flower! Please get a room!" that would be Padfoot. Loud and flirty would be a good way to describe him. Right now 'inconvenient' is another way to describe him.

"Sirius, maybe we should you know- grunt- leave- grunt- them alone-grunt?" sounded like Moony was trying to pull Padfoot away. Because I was under Lily, I couldn't move my head to the right angle in which to see them. Moony is the 'sensible' one (yeah right, a sensible Marauder!). The prefect… the werewolf. So because Remus is a werewolf, Sirius, Peter and I all became animagi. I'm a stag, thus 'Prongs'. Sirius is a dog (a big one), thus 'Padfoot', and Peter is a rat (A/N literally!) and has a long tail, therefore 'Wormtail'. Oh and Moony becomes a werewolf on the full moon, so that figures. Anyway, so Remus was attempting to drag Padfoot away when Lily and I had been just fine alone!

I felt a dull thud on my chest and opened my eyes (I had closed them when I heard Padfoot) I grinned at the sight: Lily was banging her head on my chest! She _so_ loves me!

"You right there?" I ask, laughing. She mumbles something which I get her to repeat.

"I said I was until they came along," she says, still with her head buried in my chest. I put my left arm around her waist and leant on my left elbow.

"I'm sorry… I'll see if I can get rid of them if you like" I said slowly. I'm gonna kill Padfoot! Lily looks up slowly at me.

"I have a better idea" now she has a really evil look in her eyes. I love seeing Lily mad, but only if it's not at me. She didn't really look that angry, more annoyed.

"Lily," I say in a- if I do say so myself- reasonable voice, "Lily, what are you going to do?" she grins evilly at me and got up, turning and kneeling next to the picnic basket. She pulled something from inside her robes. I saw it was a small vial, which she tipped into a glass, then poured butterbeer on top. She poured two more, this time plain butterbeer. When Sirius walked over, she handed him the spiked drink.

"Here you go Sirius," she says sweetly, magically sending the rest of us our refilled drinks. She smiled up at them all and patted the picnic blanket next to her. Sirius shrugged and plopped down and drank the butterbeer in one gulp. Remus looked from Lily, who was looking at Sirius, to Sirius, to his drink.

"Lily," Lily looked at Remus and he continued, "Lily, you didn't do anything to _my_ drink did you?" Lily gave him a shocked look.

"Of course not Remus, why would I do that?!" Remus shrugged and sipped his. Peter glanced at Sirius and gulped his down. Sirius looked glumly at his empty glass and Lily laughed her gorgeous laugh and went to refill it but I put a hand on her arm to stop her, ignoring the shivers going up my arm and pretending not to notice her shivers too.

"No, don't refill it! Pa- Sirius on butterbeer is** not **good!" I warn Lily. Phew, I'd nearly let slip Padfoot's nickname. Lily's a smart girl; I wouldn't put it past her to figure out what the names mean. She gave me a "you're weird" look and looked at Remus, who shrugged his agreement to my statement. This then meant Lily shrugged and gave Sirius an Evans Glare. Needless to say, Sirius backed up another three feet. I started laughing- it's very rare you actually see Sirius backing away from girls- and Remus and Lils started laughing too.

Peter checked his watch and yelped. He muttered something about tuition for homework and ran off. I frowned and so did Remus. Sirius was pouting.

"But I thought you and me, and now James were the only ones who did tutoring for other students?" Remus says to Lily "doesn't a Head have to approve someone before they become tutors? Have either of you approved of anyone?" Moony asks still frowning. I shook my head and so did Lily, who was also frowning (Sirius was pouting looking bored still).

"Neither of us has and Remus and I are the only ones from last year. To help a seventh year, you'd have to be in our year, so who's doing it?! The Ravenclaws wouldn't have the patience to teach him, the Huffelpuffs don't have the same subjects as him and the Slytherins? They'd never tutor a Gryffindor, especially a Marauder!" Lily looks confused for a moment and then shrugs. Sirius hiccoughs and she grins.

"Remus, I'd stand up if I were you" she said rather… evilly. So Remus stands up and looks at her. I look at her but for a- hopefully- different reason. The late afternoon sun was glinting off her wavy red hair, making it seem as though she has glitter in it. Sirius was sitting slightly in front of her and I was almost behind her, him to her left, and me to her right. Suddenly Sirius starts lifting into the air! Like he was flying! Lily started laughing and he kicked out at her and she threw herself backwards- right into my lap! I grinned easily down at her.

"I didn't know you liked me _that_ much Lily-kins!" I say to her. She looked ready to bite me and not in a very nice way, when she started laughing. I looked up and started laughing too. Sirius was still rising into the air!

Remus conjured ropes and tied one end to Padfoot's ankle and the other to the tree.

"You really shouldn't have interrupted them you know Sirius! And no, I don't -know the anti-jinx, coz this isn't a jinx. Lily's the only one who knows the antidote," seeing Lily shake her head Remus grinned, "but she'd be able to come up with one?" at this she grinned and nodded.

"EVANS! GET ME DOWN! NOW!" Padfoot_ so_ wasn't enjoying this. Lily glanced at me and I gave a tiny shake of my head. I don't want the prat down. He ruined my time with Lily! She looked at Moony who grinned and shook his head. I think he just wants to see Sirius get his comeuppance!

"How long will the potion last for?" I ask quietly.

"Depends… when did he last eat? Lunch? Um… about two hours? Give or take a bit," she said quietly back.

Remus shoots me this knowing look. Idiot. Always knows what I'm thinking especially when it comes to Lovely Lily. Just because I was (once again) admiring the effect of the sun in her hair, it doesn't give him the right to start smirking at me! So the three of us walk up the stairs up to the Heads Common room, leaving Sirius attached to the tree. Which by the way, is just the way I imagined it- red and gold, the way it should be!


	4. Discusions and Faints and Potter

Disclaimer: We all know I own the universe, why bother denying it?

A/N this is shorter then the last one (thank goodness, my hands are going to fall off soon!) which leaves the question: _why_ am I writing this now, when I've _just_ finished the last one? The reason: I'm getting such a positive response!!! Please read _and_ review: P

Discussions and faints and Potter…

We all sat down on the red and gold couches, me in an arm chair, Lily on a couch to my right, and Remus on a chair to her right. We could still see Sirius through the window, now he was scaring the little kids by pretending to fly. Idiot. So we were all in a semi-circle facing the fire.

"Hey Remus," Lily started (oh dear!) "Do you know Em? Emmaline Vance? You know, long brown hair, tall…?" When Remus nodded she continued, "She's in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class, yeah?" now I'm really concerned. Oh look, unless I'm very much mistaken, Moony's going pink! Lily looked at me and I nodded. It was almost as though she was asking if I'd noticed he was pink. Like I could miss it!

"Yes she is. Very clever…" Moony said in reply to Lily's question about whether or not he knew Em. He mumbled something but unfortunately as he said 'clever', Lily amplified his voice so we heard what else he said.

"…Clever and beautiful." That's what he said! If I thought he was pink before, it's nothing to his colour now! Then he buries his face in his hands (not unlike Lily and my chest earlier, I couldn't help but think).

"Oh dear, what have I done? But it wouldn't work," he went on quickly, "Em deserves a normal boy, not a werewolf." Remus finished bitterly. Moony is very self-conscious. I look at Lily.

"But who wants normal?" she asks. "Em wouldn't care, you'd have to tell her sometime, but she wouldn't care." Lily always knows what to say, its one of the qualities I love about her, and one of the reasons I want to marry her. I feel sorry for her, she's so nice, but guys keep screwing up with her. I just won't tell her the Marauders are a "mysterious force". Because that would screw up our friendship, which would suck.

Anyway, Remus is looking (well glancing) at me, and is saying

"So if you went out with someone, and they had a very big secret. What would you do? Like if it was illegal and they shouldn't do it but they had good intentions? When would you want to be told and when would you tell them if it was _you_ doing the illegal act?" Remus asked, still glancing at me. Ok, ok I'll listen! Geesh!

"Well, if I was doing something illegal… I'd want to be able to trust him. I'd want a secret from him, one that carries the same weight. If I trusted him, a month into the relationship. If he had a secret, I'd give him a month, or else what else could he be hiding?" Geez Lily talks fast!

"Remus, could I have a private word or two?" Lily says, giving me a Look.

"Well I can tell when I'm not wanted, unlike Padfoot!" Oh crap! Time for me to run away!

Lily's mind children!!

"Remus, you can tell Em, she likes you too you know!" Here I smirk and put a Silencing Charm on the door. I hear a soft groan from behind the door. James needs to stop eavesdropping! Remus looks happy and relieved, then worried.

"Look," I say, "its Halloween soon, I get James to plan a ball and you can ask her to that if you like. Like if you're nervous about asking." Hmm… a ball could be a bit of work, but meh. The good thing about being a witch is I can plan a ball for next to nothing so I can have this one and a Christmas one! But I'll have to make this one a fancy dress one…

"Why did you keep glancing at James?" I mean he's not even 17 yet, what kind of illegal things could anyone do by the time they're 17?! Maybe its coz he had something around his mouth? No, he didn't… I mean, not that I checked or anything!

"Glancing? What are you talking about?" Remus replies easily. Maybe I was imagining? No, he was definitely glancing at him. Cue Lily Evans Glare.

"No Lily, the Evans Glare won't work on me," Remus said laughing softly.

"If you'd done something like this, would you tell someone you hardly know? I mean, yeah, you have basically lived together for 6 years," cue my shudder, "but you don't know James. You said it yourself, if you really trusted someone, and only if you'd been going out for a month, then and only then would you tell them. How can you expect James to tell you, or me to betray James to tell you? That's a double standard Lily." Damn Remus. How can he always… say the right words? I feel like he looks straight into my heart, I hate that! Idiot.

"Ok fair enough," I say, recognizing defeat, "so do we let monkey boy back in?" I ask. Remus chuckles and I told a portrait to go get Em and Sirius (who should be down by now). I then lifted the silencing charm on the door and opened it with another wave of my wand. James Potter literally fell through the open door! This sight caused Remus and me to crack up laughing!

"I meant to do that! I meant to do that!" James said repeatedly. How this guy got as many OWLs as I did, I'll never know. But I do know that he wakes up at like 5am to do homework, I assume because that gets rid of the appearance of doing homework. Thinking about it, I can't really remember him ever getting in trouble for not doing his homework. Humph! Oh well, at least it got done.

"James, graceful as always. I was wondering could we have a ball for Halloween? I mean it could be fun…" Wait, what about Remus?

"Wait, what about Moony? When's the full moon in October?" James says.

Oh

Merlin's

Saggy

Underwear.

I just thought the same thing as James Potter!

"Lily? Lily are you ok? Lily? LILY!" This is the last thing I hear before I faint.

A/N: Ok, does anyone want to know what happens to poor Lily? Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review: P

X LaJaC


	5. Blaming James

**A/N: this might be a bit shorter then the others… sorry… I'll be updating weekly unless I want 2 update sooner! And before I start the story, does everyone know what the words 'puke' and 'puked' means? Coz I'm not sure if it's Aussie slang or not… anyway, in case you don't, it means 'spew' and 'spewed'. Ok, on with the story! Please read and review, as always: P**

Blaming James…

'I blame James bloody Potter for making me faint, unfair though it is.' This is my first thought. Why, oh why, must my first thought contain James Potter?! Argh… I can feel sunlight on my face and… I hear snoring! I have my own room, so I don't think I'm there. OUCH! My head hurts! What the? Dangnamit, I have to open my eyes? How cruel! Oh Merlin's saggy pants! I just opened my eyes and saw a head of messy black hair! Resting on my bed! (The hair and the head, not just the hair I mean.)

I'm in my room, so he's in my room, with body parts on my bed! Oh dear Merlin that sounded so wrong! Oh dear, I'm having wrong thoughts about James Potter! EW!

"How is she? Is she awake yet? Mister Potter? JAMES!" Madam What's-her-face is asking James if I'm up yet? What is the world coming to? At least I'm in my own dormitory I s'pose… I hate the hospital wing. Why is she on a first name basis with James? Maybe he comes to say good bye to Remus? But I've been in the common room when Remus left the last what, 12 times, and he goes alone. Maybe it's through Qudditch? Argh! I just thought that and didn't add "coz his big head makes him fall off a lot"!

"Miss? Do I have a fever?" oh damn, way to ruin your cover Lily! "I mean, I'm not conscious!" I hear a chuckle from beside me. It stops suddenly when I say

"I blame you James." Madam whatever-her-name-is has gone. Wish I could too.

"How do you figure that one?" James says sounding hurt. I still have my eyes shut but I reach over and pat his hand.

"Well I had just finished thinking 'what about Remus?' when you said 'what about Moony?' I mean, come on! We thought the same thing!" hand, I command you to let go of James! Oh wait, he's holding on too, I can blame him if anyone walks in and sees us holding hands.

Oh

My

Freaking

Merlin! I just thought 'holding hands' in regard to me and James, and I didn't use quotation marks! Oh crap, I feel dizzy again!

"Lils? Yoo-hoo? I'm still here! You know, if you wanted this ball, all you had to do is ask, you didn't have to do all this, you drama queen!" James has such a way with words, doesn't he? I sigh, which causes him to chuckle. I realize we are still holding hands and strangely, I don't care! Oh Merlin! Nausea is coming.

"James, move. NOW!" right now James is looking kind of hurt and confused, but next second he knows why I 'asked' him to move.

"Whoa, ok, hang on Lils," he says. I can't help it, every time I puke, I cry and this is no exception. So, James Scourify's it, and climbs up onto my queen bed and puts his right arm around my shoulders and neck, and his left hand rests on my right shoulder, so he makes a circle around me. He gently pulls (ok, I lean) onto his chest and he strokes my hair, just like my mum used to. Now this just sets me off again and I bury my head into his chest. Hmm James smells good. After awhile, I calmed down and I might of- ok, I did- go to sleep on him. I'm sure it was a strange sight!


	6. Sweetness

**A/N… I've been writing as often as I can (I write the story then type it), but I'm updating faster then I'm typing… which could be a problem… Meh, for now it's not, so on with the story! Oh, but before we do, I'd like to tell all my lovely reviewers I love ya'll so much!!! Oh and all the gorgeous people who have this on alert, I have like 50 (ahem a minor exaggeration) of you and I have 10 reviews… hmmm… anyway, on with the story xxx **_**LaJac **_**:P**

**XxX**

**Sweetness...**

To Jamesies mind my… my… sweet lambkins… _ahem_

I had been trying to listen at the door as to what my gorgeous Lily-flower and- not so gorgeous- Moony were saying. I bet they're talking about me! I don't care if Lily put a Silencing charm on the door. I'm still gonna try and listen, it'd be un-Marauder-like not to! Just then the door opened and because I'd been listening at the door (like I said, I'm a Marauder) and I fell into the room onto my bum.

"I meant to do that," I say, as you do.

**XxX **

"James! Graceful as always," Lily says and I ignore the shivers I feel when she says my name- I'm pathetic!

"I was wondering, could we have a ball? I mean it would be fun…" Lily's voice makes me stop saying "I meant to do that". But what about Moony?

"What about Remus? When's the full moon in October?" I ask. Lily has turned very white very suddenly… whatdoIdo? WhatdoIdo? Oh crap!

"Lily? Lily are you ok? Lily? LILY!" she just keeled over! So me, being a… chivalrous? Yeah, a chivalrous young man, I caught her as she fell. Score one for the Potternater! Anyway, so I looked at Remus and he was smiling of all things!

"Go get madam… the matron lady would you?" I ask sternly- hey, he just laughed when the girl I've liked for 6 years fainted! I can never remember the matrons name, just coz I go there every month to get the cuts (I get from Remus) healed doesn't mean I can remember her name!

**XxX **

So I carry Lovely Lily into her bedroom (yes I capitalize it, leave me alone) and place her on the bed. Absent mindedly I transfigure the wooden chair in the corner into a couch (which matches the red and gold décor). Oh yeah, who rocks at Transfig?! So I Summon it over next to the bed. Then I sit and watch her. No, its not 'creepy', I'm… protecting her. Don't ask me what from. After about an hour, the matron's has been in and out and is currently talking to Remus (who said that Lily had sent for Padfoot and Em, but I sent another portrait saying not to bother) and I kind of- _ahem_-fell asleep. What?! I'd been at Quidditch till late last night then I was up early this morning to do my homework!

**XxX**

Guess what I woke up to?

"How is she? Is she awake yet? Mister Potter? JAMES?!" the matron yelling at me! I looked at Lily and nodded. She was definitely awake, even though her eyes are still closed.

"Miss? Do I have a fever? I mean, I'm not conscious!" I snort. Oh yeah Lily, way to break your cover! So I start laughing, can you blame me? I stop laughing when she says "I blame you James". I mean, how fair is that? How does she even figure that?

"How do you figure that?" I ask. Padfoot thinks he's good at the puppy dog eyes? I'm superior to him in every way! Then she pats my hand-still with her eyes closed- and I put my thumb on top of her hand.

"Well, I had just finished thinking 'what about Remus' when you said it out loud! I mean come on, we thought the same thing! I'm all for working together, but this, this is just weird." She sounds… amazed? She opens her eyes and pales suddenly _again_. Dang namit! One choice: distraction!

"Lils? Yoo-hoo? I'm still here! You know, if you'd wanted this ball so badly, all you had to do was ask, you didn't need to do all this you drama queen!" I simply have a way with words, don't I? Such a quietly spoken young man, that's me. Hey, living with _the_ Sirius Black does this to you. Ha ha, she's still holding my hand!

**XxX **

"James, move. NOW!" what did I ever do? Don't answer that. But I back up and I soon find out why she 'requested' that I move. That's- what's that word girls use? - sweet, that's it. She didn't want me to get puked on!

"Whoa, hang on Lils," I say as she starts… sobbing! So what's a guy to do when he sees the girl he likes puking and sobbing? I Scourify the mess and get up on the bed next to her and pull her into a hug. I start running my fingers through her hair and she starts sobbing louder! But she buried her face into my chest so I guess it wasn't me. We sat like that for ages until she fell asleep.

**XxX**

While she was sleeping I sent another portrait to Sirius and Em to tell them to come. I sat on Lily Evans bed, holding her sleeping form in my arms and I thought. Earlier I said that I liked Lily but I think it's more then that. I think- no I know- I love Lily Evans. When Sirius walks in-

**XxX**

**Yes, I really am that evil. What does Sirius do? Does he hex James or does he hex Lily? Or does he turn around and puke??? Hehehe, yes I am evil, thank you, thank you!! Do you wanna play a really fun game? Press the little blue button in the corner and see what happens!!! Its sooo amazing!!! Till next time my sweet… "SOMEONE GET ME A NICKNAME PLEASE!" sweet lamb chops:P xxx LaJac**


	7. Sirius and Understanding

**A/N Ok, ok, I know everyone hates me for the**** cliffie****, but it had to happen… ok, so maybe it didn't have to happen, but my sweet lamp chops, you will still live. Well technically, if you're lamb chops, you're dead… ok, when you all review, as I know (ok, hope) you all will, please tell me a nickname I can call you guys, unless you like being called pieces of meat… anyway… I'd like to thank the many, many gorgeous people who reviewed and say that you're all… gorgeous people!!! Make sure you check the a/n at the end! Enjoy!!! X LaJac**

**XxX**

**SIRIUS AND UNDERSTANDING **

**Jamesy's mind still sweetums!!! Ok, I need a new nickname!**

_Flashback:_ _Earlier I said that I liked Lily but I think it's more then that. I think- no I know- I love Lily Evans. When Sirius walks in-_

_End flashback._

Sirius walks into Lily's bedroom and he takes in the sight of me on the bed, holding Lily and he looks at my face. He looks into my eyes and he nods. I don't care how stupid that sounds! He understands. I told him on the second day of school in year one I was going to marry Lils and I will. Sirius climbs (very quietly) onto the bed and leans on the bed post opposite me. Remus enters after Sirius and Em after him. Moony leans on the post next to Padfoot and Em leans on him. I don't get it, are those to going out yet or what?! (A/N, no they aren't, but they like each other.) Sirius gives us all puppy dog looks and grabs the only teddy bear on Lily's bed and leans that on himself. Then he looks at it again in shock, and then looks at me, first shocked then questioningly. I nod, yes it is the teddy we sent her in first year for Christmas and then I shake my head, no she doesn't know it's from me… yet. When I was in first year, I had bought it with me from home. My mum had bought me it and said that if I kept it with me for 48 hours; it would always smell like me. My mum had already done it, so it smelt faintly of roses and now I'd slept with it-not how you're thinking it-and so I'm guessing it smell of me… But since Lily has had it, wouldn't it smell of her?

I lifted my head (I'd been leaning on Lily's since the rest of the gang had come in) and motioned for Padfoot to chuck it to me. When I caught it- Sirius is a beater and aimed it at my head out of habit, or at least that's what I'm going to presume- and I smelt it. Then I smelt Lily's head. Yup, same smell. I looked down at the crinkly red hair below me and grinned. If anyone had told me this time last year I'd be holding a sleeping Lily in my arms, I'd hex them for teasing me or ask what potion to use. Now? It's true! Oh Merlin, I'm grinning like a maniac. I look up to see: Moony's raised eyebrow and look of amusement, Sirius' "you're crazy dude, why on earth are you sniffing Flowers hair and her/your/our bear?" and Em's… well I have no idea what her expression is saying. It looks kind of happy, but confused. What is it with girls? Confusing, cunning and beautiful, that's Lily and Em to a't'! I squeeze Lily gently and Moony looks at his watch. He whispers into Em's ear and she glances at me and nods.

"Oi, Sirius, _we_ are leaving" he says, putting emphasis on the 'we'. Oh I do so love the way Moony talks to Pad, it so… reminds me of my mother. Note to self: don't tell Moony he reminds me of my mother.

"Ok, well you have fun," Sirius says cheekily. Ok, that boy needs to leave! Remus whips out his wand and Sirius eyes it warily.

"I know non-verbal spells, don't make me use one." Man Moony rocks! Sirius opens his mouth and looks at me. He closes it, sighs and glares at Moony, who glares right back and then Sirius sticks his nose in the air and pouts his way out. Remus rolls his eyes and grabs Em's elbow and she smiles encouragingly at me. Have I mentioned girls are weird?! Oh, Lily's stirring!

**XxX**

**A/N I know its short, and I'm sorry, but the next chapters going to be short too and I think they need to be separate. Hmm, so what's going to happen to Lily??? Ok, first off, I'm sorry for saying girls are weird, not once but twice, coz I'm a girl myself (checks) yup, definitely a girl! But when I was writing this… I'm sure several people were thinking it about me… Anyway, the real reason I'm typing this a/n is to say: WHAT SHOULD JAMES' PATRONUS BE??? Even if you wouldn't normally review, please just write me and tell me what it should be. Lily's is a doe and Harry's is a stag… James' could be a stag or… I'll leave it to you!!! And because you've mostly been good little lamb chops, I'm updating 2 days early:P X LaJac! **


	8. Snape and Victory!

**Well, first off, a thank you to all my gorgeous reviewers, and here my little lambkins is your next challenge: REVIEW AND TELL ME A BETTER NICKNAME!!! Unless being meat is what you like to be… gives readers a weird look Anyway... oh and James' patronus has been decided! Continue reading 'Faints, Paints and Potter?' To find out what it is! (Or you could go check the reviews, but that would spoil my fun, so don't do that!) Anyway, because I just know you're all **_**dying**_** to know what happens, here's chapter 8!!!**

**XxX**

**Disclaimer: I own chocolate biscuits, not Harry Potter… sad but true…**

**Snape and Victory?!**

**XxX**

Oh, Lily's stirring! You know, when Lily first came to Hogwarts on the train, she seemed pretty close with Snivellus… and then at the end of fifth year, he called her a mud- ahem- anyway, so that really wasn't unusual, I mean Snape is always mouthing off at muggleborns. Actually now I think about it, I don't think I've ever heard him call her a mud-ahem- except for that day at the Lake. Sometimes (when I spend too much time with Remus or Lily) I actually start to feel sorry for him! I know, me, James Potter feeling sorry for him! But, then I think of how he treats muggleborns, how he treats others and his hair (here I give a little flick of my own perfectly maintained locks) and suddenly I don't feel so sorry for him.

**XxX**

Anyway, back to the Lovely Lily. Her eyelids fluttered (and so did my heart. Man, when did I ever get to be so cheesy?!) And she looks at me.

"Oh shit." Those are the first words out of her mouth. And people say _I_ have a potty mouth. (A/N sorry, couldn't resist the pun!)

"What happened? Ohhh my head is killing me!" Lily says, sitting up slightly and falling back down. So I explain once again what happened. Well I start. Then I get interrupted with an "oh wait, shut up… Sorry James, that was rude." Then she reaches up and kisses me, and might I add it was very soft and sweet, and a lot of emotions were in that one peck… on my cheek. Oh well, a kiss is a kiss! Excuse me while I do my victory dance!

**XxX**

"So how are you feeling?" I ask in what I consider a measured voice. She looks at me oddly, how unusual.

"Fine I guess," she says using her odd voice too. Time to make my exit I think. So I get off of the bed, very gracefully ::ahem::

"Well my sweet lady, I shall love you and leave you," I say, as sincerely as I can without scaring her off. As I say this, I grab her hand and bend down and kiss her knuckles. I smile and walk out, but when I turn around at the door, she's smiling and looking at her hand! She _so _likes me! I hope…

"You can go see her now" I say to Remus, Em and Sirius. Sirius looks at me and says

"Please inform the adorable Miss Evans I'll be in in a moment, right now I need to find out what she's done to my Prongs!"

**XxX (ok I was going to leave it there, but I'll give you the next bit too, just coz I'm generous!)**

**Lily's dazzled mind my sweet lamb chops (yeah, don't forget the new nickname lambies!) **

I'm _so_ never washing my hand! EW! What am I thinking? James Potter, as in _the_ James Potter just kissed me! EW! His lips are so soft! EWWW! What's happening to me?! First I'm thinking the same thing as Ja-Potter, then I'm missing the quotations on 'holding hands' now I'm thinking of never washing my hand because he it! Oh Merlin, help me! Oh look, it's Remus and Em! Wait, where's Sirius?

"Oh Lily, what's wrong?!" trust Em to see my internal turmoil. Or the tear streaks down my face. She rushes over and jumps on the bed and gives me a hug that suffocates me. Gesturing at Remus to get her off me, I start chocking under her weight. Not that she weighs that much, actually quiet the contrary but all that dead weight? It's heavy! So Remus pulls her off a bit and I can breathe.

"Oh Lily what's wrong?!" she repeats. Ok that's better she's sitting on the edge of the bed, not suffocating me. Ok now I can tell her what's wrong. Oh damn, here come the water works, complete with sobbing. Where do I start? Now Remus is coming around on my other side with a small vial and he's making me drink it. Stupid calming draught! Ohhh I don't feel so good.

In fact, I feel like I'm going to hurl.

Again!

**XxX**

**Lambies! What has Remus done?! Poisoned James' love?! What will happen?! How will Slughorn fit through the door? Will he even be called?! Ok I'll stop. But review and I'll update: P ok, LaJac out! **


	9. Hating Snape

**You know you all love me, right? Just coz I left you with a cliffie is no reason to sulk you know::Evil smile:: You know, I actually enjoy writing cliff hangers, its fun! But I feel rather ignored, I haven't got that many reviews lately and that hurts lambkins, that **_**hurts**_**::Sniff:: But, a huge thank you goes to all my loyal reviews! A huge, huge one to ****GlindaFied26**** who reviews every chapter (hint, hint) but on with the story… **

* * *

Chapter 9, Hating Snape.

**Lily's fabulous mind sweetums.**

-\/-

I dimly hear someone yell "PRONGS!!!" Then I'm puking… and puking… and just for a change, puking! I haven't eaten since breakfast and now it's like 5 o'clock so don't ask me where all this food comes from. About 30 seconds after I started, I hear some pretty… rude words then a weight lands on the bed and someone's pulling my hair back as I puke over the edge of my bed. Then someone's holding my shoulders back (that's the same someone) then someone else says Scourify then lots of shouts and about 5 minutes after I started, everything goes black.

-\/-

**Prong's blissful mind (we have rewound till when he leaves the room after talking to Lily) **

So I've just kissed my Lovely Lily (ok, on the hand, leave my dreams alone!) and now Sirius and I are in my room.

"What the hell did Evan's do to you?!" he asks. He still hasn't forgiven Lily for hanging him in the air. I tell him in very short detail what happened. I just finish telling him about the kiss when I hear my summons: "PRONGS!!!" now this scares me shitless if you'll pardon my French, coz to hear Moony, panicking? It's just not cool! I realize Moony is in Lily's room. Within three seconds flat, I've jumped the bed and I've practically flown to Lily's room. To be met with one of my worst nightmares (the other involving an old friend, Padfoot and whipped cream ::shudder:: ) Lily's sick! Not just spewing, she's… well Padfoot after 21 shots of fire whisky! She's puking her guts up! I jump on the bed and hold her hair and shoulders back, supporting her, murmuring encouraging words to her. See, I'd make a good boyfriend! Bloody hell, what's wrong with Lily?!

"Get Pomfrey and McGonagall damnit!" Oh crap, what's happened to Lily? I see Sirius and Remus send a Patronus each. I don't get it. What could make anyone puke this much? This isn't natural so a potion? I saw Snivilleous and Lily talking, more like arguing really, at breakfast and then he poured her a drink… he could have slipped her something! That little (author beeps James' thoughts and glares at him)! I'll get him if it's the last thing I ever do! Right after I marry Lily. Back to the present: I look at Moony to see what to do and he looks… the best way to describe it is guilty. What's he got to feel guilty about?

"Remus?" I say quietly. He's looking at Lily. She's mine, all mine, you can have Em but Lily's mine!

"I, I gave her a Calming Draught, this might be an allergic reaction…" Moony explains. Oh crud. WhatdoIdo? WhatdoIdo? WhatdoIdo? WhatdoIdo? I know!

"Sorry Lily, but you've given me no choice. Stupefy." I'm so sorry Lils; at least she's stopped puking.

"Mr. Potter! What is going on here? You've been dueling with Miss Evans whilst she is in bed?!" McGonagall has arrived. She doesn't seem to have a very high opinion of me does she?! How dare she accuse me of that? I mean, ok I have the wand and Lily is Stunned in bed. Ok I can see her point. I look at Moony,

"You made a simple mistake mate, admit it and feel better," I say gravely. He sighs and tells the whole story to Minnie. By the time he's finished she's looking at me in- is it possible? - Admiration.

"Well Potter, 50 points for keeping a cool head in a situation," Minnie says. Minnie, giving _me_ points?!

"And Mr. Lupin, it was an honest mistake, so what are you going to do to fix it?" Play favorites much Minnie?

-\/-

There was silence for about thirty seconds while Remus looks amazed. How do you reverse the effects of this?

"I suggest you start by calling Mr. Snape up here, he'll be able to fix it without mucking it up even more," she says, pointedly glaring at me. Is she implying I'd muck it up? Wait, SNAPE?! In Lily's bedroom? I _so_ don't think so! Some of my thoughts must have shown on my face (or McGonagall has figured out that I dislike- ahem- "Mr. Snape"), for she then said

"Yes, Severus Snape, yes in her bedroom, now hurry up!" I can only grimace. He'll poison my Flower!

"Fine. Grace," I say to the portrait of a young Slytherin.

"Can you please get Snape and tell him that Lily 'needs' him and Minnie wants him and so does James- tell him it's an emergency with Lily," I shudder at the ulterior meaning of that. He'll come fast, its Lily… again, I shudder. Dangnamit, him in my Common Room? Lily had better appreciate this!

"Well, seeing as this is all under control, I'd better go…" asked Sirius. I need moral support but Sirius and Snape would cause more fights then support. I know!

"Sirius, my room, don't come out unless I say so. Professor, may I offer you a seat?" I add absent mindedly. I wave my wand and another gorgeous couch appears (A/N in Australia, these are like a 2 seater chair thing with cushions, all cushiony…) oh yeah, who rocks at Transfiguration? Oh right, Lily's unconscious. Hurry up Snape.

"James? There's a boy out here, black disgusting hair, he says he needs to enter?" that'd be the front door. I walk (ok, I run) down the stairs and say "let him in"- very regretfully but still. So then Snape walks in.

"Thanks Potter" he spits at me. Meany.

"Where's Lily?" hey, who said he had permission to call her Lily? I will pass over this minor slight this time.

"Ok, Lily's upstairs in her bedroom, she's had an allergic reaction to a Calming Draught and she was puking so we had to Stun her." I explain very quickly while we run up the stairs. I'm not joking, Snape, running! Note to self: laugh at Snape later, worry about Lily now.

"You Stunned her?!" Snape sounds shocked at me.

"She was hurling too much!" I reply. We have now reached the landing with her on it. I point out the door to my left and we go in. I could have sworn I heard Snape groan at what he saw. Hello? Don't you people realize that Lily is all mine?! Anyway, so Snape goes up to Lily and looks at her. He grabs something from the bag at his feet.

"Can you un-Stun her?" Snape asks. So I un-Stun her. He made a little potion and I watched very closely, so he didn't make a poison or a Love Potion (not that I'd know how of course ::ahem:: ) the potion was brewed in under 5 minutes and for three of those minutes Lily puked, (the other two she was to groggy to puke) Snape gave her the potion (it had to be forced down his throat). He was kneeling on her right side, clutching the bed cover so tightly his hands were white. I've never seen Snape look so anxious in my life, not even when he saw Remus as a werewolf. He was scared then but now he's… anxious and nervous. Why was Snape acting this way to a mud-ahem? Usually he was scornful not… sorrowful! MINE! Lily is mine, even if she doesn't know it yet. What is it with people- particularly Lily- and not realizing this?!

To emphasize my ownership of her (not that I'd ever tell her that) I climbed on her bed and held her left hand. The potion had knocked her out, but Snape said that was to be expected. So we waited for about ten minutes, me holding Lily's hand and Snape her bed covers, just as it should be. Suddenly…

* * *

Hehehe cliffy… I'm sorry, but I'm too tired to type more:P to all my reviewers, once again thanks and this is extra long just for you! Please review and make my tiredness worth it:P 


	10. Smirks

**A/N. how can you tell if an author loves you? ****When they spend the entire day shopping and still come home and type. ****How do you reward this special author? By reviewing of course! **_**Hint**__** hint**_** I was rereading some of the first chapter the other day, and then I read what I've just written for chapter 16 (applause please!) and I was like hehehe, it sounds so funny, like weird, but meh, I don't care! I have several plot ideas for this story, but any others would be appreciated too. I keep getting confused with the seasons too! ****Because I'm in Australia, and it's nearly summer, but in England its nearly winter and I'd be swimming over Christmas, but they'd be having snowball fights… soo confusing! Any who, I was very disappointed with the feedback from the last chapter… I didn't get much at all::sob:: never fear, lambkins, I'll survive. Yeah, that's another thing, I need another nickname, I mean it's for you guys obviously. But the story is eagerly waiting to be read so here you go…**

**PS. Just because I've written 16 chapters, doesn't mean that all the characters survive till then… :P **

**Disclaimer:**** STOP TAUNTING ME! I don't own Harry Potter ::Sniff:: leave me alone to cry. ::one minute later:: Ooooh shiny::chases shiny coin over cliff:: _//splat//_**

* * *

**Smirks. **

Finally Lily woke up! Hallelujah! She took one look at me, groaned, looked to her right and saw Snape and she yanked her hand out of mine- which I thought was very rude- and she hid under the covers. I'm very shocked. My handsome/gorgeous/stunning/attractive face must have looked rather… ugly due to these expressions! Sorry, Sirius moment, hanging out with him does this to people. I looked at Moony. Surprisingly he didn't look at all surprised, stupid prefect partners. Lily poked her head out of the covers long enough to say

"Go away Sev." Go away SEV?! For a moment I thought she was going to say James or maybe even Potter, but Sev? Snape looks shocked- and is it possible? - disappointed. He stands up and looks down, and he starts to head out the door, but when he reaches the end of the bed I tell him to wait, and to my surprise he does.

+-+-+

I look down at Lily (or the lump in the blanket that is Lily).

"Whoa, he saves your life and all you can say is 'go away Sev'?" wait, I'm defending Snape? To Lily? I must… wait, I was about to say 'I must be going crazy' but living with Sirius has made me crazy already. Anyway, so Snape narrows his eyes at me and Lily glares at me. Merlin! Is the world against me or what?!

"Shut up James, you don't know what you're talking about!" Lily snaps at me.

"Stay there a sec Snape," I say. I bend down to Lily and say

"Lily, look, I don't know what's going on, either you puking or Snape, and I of all people know he's a snotball, but right now he has just saved your life, so I think you owe him a thank you," man, I really know how to tell Lily off! Lily lifts her head up and gives me a half-smile-half-glare. Wait is that even possible?

"Fine, I'm sorry _Snape_," she says, giving emphasis to his name,

"Thank you for helping." After a slight pause she says

"Ok, you can go now." Whoa! That was rude even by my standards! I thump the lump in the mattress and this high pitched 'ow' comes out of it but no head. Snape exits, head down and shaking it (his head). Well that was Lily's choice. Maybe I should leave her alone?

"Ok Lils, I'm gonna go so you can get some sleep," I say, starting to get up, Remus and Em following suit. Suddenly I feel Lily grab my arm and I fall, very gracefully back onto the bed.

"No, I want everyone to stay, I don't want to be alone." To my horror, Lily is crying! So I looked at the rest of them for help so Remus put an Engorgement Charm on the bed and added a couple of extra pillows. I leaned over and gave Lily a hug and: SHE HUGGED ME BACK! And that's how we feel asleep.

+-+-+-+

I woke up the next morning to be met with the stares (and smiles) of the others. Turning I found out why; Lily was leaning on me, head buried in my chest. Oh how she loves me!

"Bloody bastard," mutters Lily. I'm concerned for a second until I figure out she's sleep talking and not reading my mind and reprimanding me (big word alert!).

"Twinky," I say rather randomly and to the strange looks of the others. All of a sudden Twinky the house-elf (aka the Marauders biggest fan) appears with a curtsy.

"What would sirs like from Twinky?" she asks giving Em and Lily… well, if I saw them on a human, I'd call them looks of pure envy, but hey, I'm good with just 'weird' looks. I ask her to get me 5 plates of whatever they were having in the Great Hall (Sirius had come back from my room the night before…. Merlin that sounded wrong!). Twinky bobs another curtsy and leaves with another //_crack_//. Sirius starts laughing and I look at him grinning- he'd noticed the death-glares too- Moony's grinning too.

"What?" I ask, the picture of innocence, of course I already know what they're laughing at!

"Did you see the looks she gave Em and Flower?!" Sirius says, still chuckling (or in my opinion giggling but if I even though that he'd tell me off. Bully.) We all start cracking up, well except for Lils, who was asleep.

"Um Em, do you think you could perhaps give us a hand? I think Lily may need to be woken up for brekky?" I ask cheerfully. (A/N. I don't know if 'brekky' is an Australian term, but it means breakfast) Em gives me a really nervous look.

"You do NOT wake Lily up, ok, you just DON'T!" Em says, trying to yell quietly, she was genuinely scared. Dude, I get stuck with someone who's cranky in the morning when I marry her. Damn.

"Ok, ok I get the point," I say. "So how do I get up?" I mean, come on, I need to eat and right now I'm afraid if I eat while Lily is leaning on me, I'll get food in her hair- not good, _very_ not good.

"You should… I have no ideas, Rem?" asks Em. Wait, Rem? Oh I gotta tease him about that one later!

"Oh no you don't, Potter!" I was really concerned when I heard Lily's voice, coz much as I love the girl, reading my mind is just off limits- she might find out what I thought about her in her dress robes in fourth year, which is cringe-worthy! The gorgeousness of Lily still sometimes astounds me. Anyway, then I found out she was just talking in her sleep- phew… aw, how sweet, she dreams about me…

+-+-+-+

"I have an idea," 'Rem' says smirking at me. Stupid smirker.

"Why don't you levitate her?" he's still smirking, stupid smirker!

"Well Remus I would, but to get my wand would mean I'd have to get up, which I can't do until I get my wand! If that made any sense. You do it then Mr. smarty-knickers!" I say to the stupid git who is still smirking! So Moony smirks some more (note to self: get Sirius to prank the stupid smirker.) and grabs… _**my**_ wand from the bedside cabinet! Oh he is _so_ getting it when I get up!

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but can you please just get her off me?" I ask plaintively. Moony grins and obliges, while I creep out from under her and onto the other side of the bed. Moony replaces her gently back down and Sirius exists the room, due to the fact he's trying so hard not to laugh.

"Em, may I have a word to 'Rem' please?" I ask innocently, it's not my fault I'm ok, smirking! Ha ha! The tables have turned my friend! Em sends a hex my way which I duck.

"Thanks sweetie," I say, this time ducking two spells (Remus didn't appreciate me calling his soon-to-be girlfriend "sweetie". Neither did Em.) Em looks at me.

"Oh no, no no no, no way, I'm not leaving you two klutzes here with Lily. For all I know, you'll rape her and hold Remus hostage!" Em explodes, very quietly of course. Good to know my friend's soon to be girlfriend likes me and trusts me huh? I smirk at them cheekily and out of habit I ask

"Are you sure it would be rape?" I'm vaguely shocked at myself, but I wait for Em to smirk and assure me that yes, it would be. Any moment now. I look at her and her mouth is open in shock. Moony's is open too.

"You serious? She… she would actually let him?" thanks for that vote of confidence Moony.

"Well, she wouldn't let him do that, but I don't know if she'd object too much if you, I dunno… pashed her… Aw hell, I did _not_ just say that! If Lily asks, do _not_ tell her." With that Em pushes us out the room.

I look at Remus who is looking at me, very shell-shocked.

"She would actually _let _you kiss her?!" we both rushed to the couches and collapsed onto them. My mind is reeling. Don't get me wrong, this is definitely a good thing but… After six years and I might have got her?

"You haven't got her yet Prongs, until you get a ring on her finger, she's not yours. Or until you two start going out, that'll work too." Moony says, very solemnly. Thanks for that, mate, so appreciate it. Sarcasm!

"Actually I was hoping to talk to you about Em?" I say, concealing my smirk.

"Is the world against me?!" Remus cries, very overdramatically. Geesh, melodramatic much?

"It's just Lily asked about the Halloween ball, and I was wondering if you were planning on asking Em?" I say gently, oh yeah, go the Potternater! Remus starts stuttering, while I ignore the splutters. Problem is if this ball is going to happen… oh crap! Madam thing-a-ma-bob said Lily wasn't to do 'anything' for awhile. And I think this ball counts as 'anything'.

"Ah Remus? Do you think planning a ball counts as 'anything'?" I ask anxiously.

"Oh darn, you got a point!" Remus says, not very regretfully, more relieved. Well, I guess we have the Christmas and grad ones. Plus Halloween feels weird. (Little did James know that on Halloween in four years, he'd be fighting for his life and his son and wife's life against the most powerful wizard in history.)

"Sorry 'Rem', looks like you're just going to have to ask her out yourself." I duck the cushions he sends towards me.

"Look I gotta go, ok?" I ask and Moony nods and goes to sit with Em and Lily. I scrawl a note to Em saying I've gone to the Quidditch pitch and I grab my broom. I've always wanted to try something but Lily's always said no. But she's not here. I grab my broom and take a running jump out the window, only to discover the windows locked. Humph. So I open the window and try again. Now, I'm seven floors up and my broom is in my hand, so I'm free-falling. Ah crap, I can't get onto my broom. I finally manage to get onto my broom and hear cheering below me. I look down and there's the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team! Oops, I forgot about practice. Oh well, at least I made an entrance.

"Oi Potter you prat, I'm captain!" I look down grinning to see Sirius grinning up at me.

"Lucky for you Lily-Flower didn't see that!" he yells up at me, I then pull out of my dive and land. Practice soon begins.

* * *

**A/N. Phew, 2,030 words! Sheesh, you lot had better review!!!! I'm joking (or am I?) review and I'll… update faster… cough… ok, have fun lol!! **


	11. Craziness

**I know it's amazing that I'm actually updating this story :P Ya'll can all read my other story while you're waiting for this one to be updated:P Just joking! **

* * *

**Craziness.**

**The gorgeous Miss Evans' mind lambkins!!! **

A couple of weeks? A couple of weeks?! On the first day of my confinement, I quadruple checked all the paper work and was thinking about this supposed Halloween ball. I couldn't plan it and neither could James so we'd had to cancel on poor Remus. To be honest, I think he was quiet relieved. Coward. Today was Saturday and it had been Thursday when it had all happened.

**The picnic on the Lake, looking up into those big brown eyes… **

_Stop__ it Lily, what are you talking about?!_

**Argh! See what it's like, living with her?**

_Living with me? You should try living with you!_

Stop it both of you! Thank you, so I'm on the couch (James makes me lie there or in bed, both of which are really boring) and I'm bored as hell. So what do I do when it's James who is making me stay here?

"JAMES!" I yell. He's in his study and I hear a loud 'thunk' and possibly ('probably' more like) some curse words. I smile to myself as I feel the whole room shake as James fairly flies into the room and kneels in front of me.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? What happened?" Boy, he's not whipped, of course not. He checks my temperature and I'll just ignore the shivers and neglect to mention how my heart speeds up when his hand touches my face. But I won't even think about that because I'm Lily Evans and James Potter is like the… the… frogs guts that get stuck to the dungeon ceiling- disgusting.

**Except for his gorgeous eyes and caring hands…** shut up you stupid little voice! At least he cares I guess.

"James, I'm fine," I say, grabbing his hand and laughing slightly, unaware that I'm still holding his hand, "Look, I was bored and you _are_ the one who is making me stay here, bored out of my brains, so I thought I'd call you over." I say, neither seriously nor joking but a bit of both. In truth, it is him that's making me stay here, but I didn't call him just because I wanted to bug him because I'm bored. I also wanted to call him over because I missed seeing his smile, his messy hair and the sound of his voice. Crap! Now I'm whipped! James smirks,

"Then go get your friends," he says, still with that bloody smirk!

**That bloody cute smirk.** No Lily, don't think that, bad Lily! I can't go get them because **you** won't let me leave this room dumb ass! Ok, so maybe I shouldn't have **said** that, but he was _still_ bloody smirking!

"Get a portrait to get them, _dumb ass_," he says, oh nah uh, as soon as I'm out of this couch he is getting it! Wait, I'm a witch and I have a wand… hmm… _Levicorpus_ I think and enjoy the sight of James dangling as though a hook has hoisted up his heel.

I walk out of the Heads Rooms grinning, after bending down and kissing James' cheek (I don't know why, I'm sick! **Yeah, great excuse Lily, really well done!** Oh hush up!) But then I see Filch the caretaker coming towards me and I walk right back into the Room, right after chucking a dungbomb at him. Oops, it slipped. So I enter and James is still upside down and he has his arms folded.

"What are you doing back so fast?" He asks me, frowning.

"I chucked a dungbomb at Filch coz he was snooping, which was annoying me. Hey, you do not annoy Lily Evans!" James nods, looking surprised and proud.

"Can I be let down now?" James asks plaintatively.

"What's the magic word?" I ask, arms folded and looking at him.

"You look very pretty today?" he asks hopefully. The fact that he answers a question with a question annoys me but –get this- he actually looks sincere!

"Fine," I say sighing as I say it. Damn the Potter charm! I let him down and sit on the couch, patting the seat next to mine.

"I was thinking…" I say hesitantly, "Could I have a sleepover please?" I finish, fluttering my eyes at James. He looks and smiles at me and I have a sinking feeling, I just know there's a 'but' in here somewhere and I don't have to wait too long to find out what it is.

"Of course you can Lils but," told you there was a 'but' "but the Marauders are invited too!" James finishes. On the one hand I have a sleepover with my friends, on the other; the Marauders will be there…

**You mean James will be there with no shirt maybe!**

Get out of my head you clueless ditz! But Sirius will be there. I don't mind Remus and I really don't have a problem with Peter, but Sirius and sleepovers… Sirius and sleepovers and truth or dare… this is getting worse and worse!

I decide to try and bargain with him, perhaps make him see reason? Then again, it's James Potter, so I don't think it'll work.

I turn to him and look into his gorgeous hazel eyes. Wait, shouldn't you be saying that?

**No, you said that all on your own! **

Are you saying I just thought his eyes are gorgeous? I, Lily Evans actually thought that?!

**Yup.**

Oh Merlins saggy y fronts!

So I jump up and start running to my room. Up the stairs, which you guessed it, I trip up and knock myself out!

* * *

**Ok guys, I'm sorry this is so short, and so late but… I don't really like this story, coz I've written it and now I'm typing it, but I've stopped prewriting it so when I've finished up what I've written, the updates ****may**** come faster. I repeat ****may****. The next chap'll probably be two in one so it should be longer, and if it is, be prepared… that's all I'm going to say!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	12. Inconvenient fainting sweethearts

**Inconvenient fainting sweethearts.**

Bloody hell! Can the girl not go a week without killing herself? But if she killed herself every week, she'd be a medical miracle. And people wonder why I don't like using my brain?! So after seeing Lily trip, I grunt and run over to check on her. She's out cold. I run my hand over her head, checking for bumps or anything (hey, us Marauders know our first aid!). Her head feels fine (actually it feels damn fine in my lap, but we'll just skip that shall we?). The girl is stir crazy! I pick her up and start the long trek to the hospital wing.

I stepped out from behind a short cut and see Sirius and Amy. Amy's one of my best friends, besides the Marauders. We've lived near each other our whole lives and our parents are old friends. Lily and Amy used to be best friends until last year, so maybe this is a good chance for them to make up? I don't know why they had the fight but it was massive! We had Amy over in our dorm for a couple of weeks and then after awhile she started… actually I don't really know what she did then, the social chains never really interested me, the only thing I need to know is that I'm at the top and Snape's at the bottom. Sirius was giving Amy the Look. Ew, she's like my sister! Step away from the sister thank you Sirius! Everyone seems to think the Marauders (namely Sirius and I) sleep around. We don't. Lily told me in third year (ok so she was talking to her friends and I 'overheard') that she wanted to wait. She said something about how if a guy liked her enough to shag her then he'd love her enough to get married, or if he was old enough, or if he thought he wasn't going to be there long enough to marry her for life, he wasn't there long enough to love her. It sounded totally mushy but if Lily wants it that way then that way it is. Sirius, despite what his reputation states, is not like that either. He's not some sweet little nut case either, but he doesn't shag every girl he sees.

So Sirius was giving Amy the Look that apparently makes girl's hearts melt. Amy does not look like she's melting. I walk up to them and roll my eyes at Amy who grins; Sirius' back is to us so he can't see.

"Sirius I think we could have a prob-"

"Look Prongs, if this is about Flower _**again**_, go apologize profusely, say the counter curse and snog her senseless, simple" Sirius says, still concentrating on Amy. I would hit him on the back of his head but then I'd drop Lily, which would result in my death and might hurt Lily.

"Padfoot, I wish it was that simple, but unfortunately we could have a problem doing that." I state, and he finally tears his gaze from Amy and looks at me with a look not unlike my mother. Why it is that all my friends remind me of my mother?!

"Oh hell Prongs!" he exclaims when he sees Lils. Why must people assume it's my fault? Oh, coz it is.

"Prongs, what the hell did you do to her? This is like the fifth time you made her faint!" Sirius says incredulously.

"Wait, you made her _**faint**_?!" Amy asks. I can make any girl I like faint! Except Lily, coz she doesn't like me, she barely tolerates me and she's really clumsy, I mean she tripped _**up**_ the stairs! No offense to Lily, but this dead weight? Yeah, it's really heavy!

"Follow, but I won't answer any questions." I say, starting to head down the corridor. Amy looks unsure for a moment but Sirius grabs her hand and starts dragging her after us. I roll my eyes, thinking 'idiot'.

"But Prongs, what did you do? I told you not to whip out little Prongsie in public!" Sirius says, chiding me. Like he can talk.

"Sirius, do you not remember the Soap Incident?" I ask innocently, or at least as innocent as a Marauder can be. Sirius got soap in his eyes last year and he went running down to the common room to get us to help him get it out, but he'd 'forgotten' to put on pants or even a towel. I am scarred for life! Sirius simply smiles 'dashingly' and struts down the corridor. What a flubberworm.

"I didn't **do** anything!" I say, looking away.

"So what happened then?" Sirius says and I swear I can hear his eyes roll. He waits for me to walk past and walks behind me with Amy. I hear a dull thud followed by an 'Ow' from Sirius,

"What was that for?" he whispers furiously. I roll my eyes and get hit too!

"Both of you need to stop rolling your eyes. And yes, I do know I'm not your mother –slap, slap- and **stop** rolling your eyes!" Amy says from behind me.

"Oi, Sirius, want to take Lils for a bit for me? I had Quidditch," here I glare at aforementioned flubbeworm. "And my arms are killing me from always carrying her around." I finish. Suddenly I feel a stab in my stomach and I look down, it's ok, its just Lily's wand. Sirius sighs and finally takes her from me. My tummy feels oddly cold without her weight on it. Yes, I still call it my tummy! But only in my head.

"And no groping her!" I add to Sirius in a warning voice.

"Ok, ew! She's like my sister-in-law, not… whatever, just ew!" he says, shuddering.

"Wait, isn't the saying 'She's like my sister', not sister-in-law?" I ask, seriously confused.

"No, because then she'd be your sister, not your wife. This way, it's not incestuous when you two go get hitched!" he says and I can hear the smirk in his voice. Stupid-bloody-tries-to-be-smart-but-fails-Alec! I stay silent as I'm still rubbing my arms because they still feel so bare.

"Wait, when are you planning on telling Lily about being Animagi?" Amy asks. Yes she knows. I frown at her.

"I'll talk to Remus about it; he'll know what to do. She already knows about Remus, that was what happened one of the times she fainted, we both thought the same thing and apparently that was too much for her to handle!" I say thoughtfully. Suddenly Sirius squeals, and it reminded me of Peter.

"I was just thinking about how hot this other chic is when Lily moved and she 'accidentally' hexed me! It scared me! You take her!!" he says, practically chucking her at me. I catch her and look at her face; yep she's still out cold.

"Bloody hell James…"Lily murmurs. Wow, who'd have thought that Lily Evans dreams of me? When we got to the hospital wing, I sat down and Summoned the plans for the Halloween fest and Christmas ball.

* * *

**Hey Lambkins! (Waves) Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I plan on posting another chapter today or tomorrow. I'd also like to add that in the story it's only like the beginning of October. I don't know yet if I'll document (how awesome does that sound?!) the Halloween ball or not so… the reason I said in the last one about beware is Amy… Muhahahaha… ahem, so read and review please sweet lambies!!! Thank you!!!!!! xxx LaJaC! **


	13. Brownies!

**Gosh this is going to be long! Oh and Lambies, I didn't get that many reviews last chapter or the chapter before and quite honestly that makes me sad. And sad people can't write humour! So review and I shall work valiantly at updating! Whoooooo:D**

**Disclaimer: Lily and James are mine, to do what I want with them in my own twisted mind. Mental institution doctors come out "Mine, all mine!!! NOOOOO!!!!" Bites someone and then gets stabbed with a needle. In short, I don't own it. **

**Brownies.**

Still **Jamsies** mind my sweet lambs!

I walk into the Great hall a few weeks later, after Halloween. I look over to the Gryffindor table and see a familiar wavy mass of hair sitting at one of the tables near the windows. I grin and walk over to her, and smile at her position; hand propping head up, reading the _Daily Prophet_. I sit down next to her and her free hand twitches in my direction, which I take as a hello. Girls.

"Anything new?" I ask, helping myself to some porridge. I look up in time to see her twitch her fingers at me again and continue to read. Girls. I roll my eyes and continue eating my porridge. After a moment or two I look up at her again. Her face is blank but she's still reading and frowning at the paper in front of her. So I continue my eating.

After about fifteen minutes of silence, the rest of the school is starting to come in, since it is- I check my watch- about half past seven. The morning owl post comes through and I see a tawny owl coming towards us and my heart nearly stops when I see the black envelope in its beak. That can only mean one thing. I glance at the front and my heart does stop and a piece of it breaks as I read the name "Lily Evans". **(A/N should I stop here?!) **I grab Lily and drag her out of the hall. It's about half an hour until classes start so most of the school isn't here yet, fortunately. Lily glares at me but lets me steer her into an empty class room.

"James, what gives?" she says, sounding a little bit cross. I force her into a chair and I thrust the letter at her and see her eyes widen slightly in shock. I drag a chair over and sit in it, leaning on my knees. I sit and watch her eyes as they zoom from left to write across the page, and the brilliant greenness of them is starting to sparkle as her eyes fill with tears. After a short while, she finishes and smiles, despite the tears rolling down her cheeks. I reach over and pull her onto my knees and she leans back into my chest. Note to self: celebrate later, comfort now.

"What did it say?" I ask gently, with a feeling that I already know the answer. Boy was I wrong! She looked into my eyes (concentrate Prongs!)

"My mum died last year, so my dad's still in mourning which is why the parchment is black. My dads going through all mums old stuff and he's decided to move houses. Em lives about ten minutes away from where I live and now she'll live about an hour away. And the old house reminds me of mum and where we are moving to is right near Amy's. And… and I don't want to go!" she says, starting to sob in earnest and I put my arms around her and gave her a cuddle. Whoa, who knew Lily Evans, The Lily Evans, would be that scarred of moving? Hell, who'd have thought she'd let me give her a cuddle and hug me back?!

"Why aren't you two friends anymore?" I ask gently, hoping to distract her. She looks up, giving me a watery smile.

"Actually it was you." She actually said that?! Was it jealousy because Amy and I were so close?

"No James, not jealousy, you two would never go out," she says, still managing to glare and smile at the same time. "No, she was friends with you and well… after you turned me Slytherin green, I kind of decided I couldn't stand you anymore. I remained friends with Remus because while I'd given Amy a choice between the Marauders and me, Remus gave me the choice of him or no him, I just needed to accept him and you guys, he said you were together. He said it had to do with his furry little problem and that you lot were Marauders until the end. But I can't remember why I agreed to go with his terms and still ditch Amy. I guess I needed Remus, and he was your friend first but Amy was my friend first, my first friend here, and then I felt… I guess really betrayed by her, like she'd turned her back on Em and I and chosen you over me." She frowns slightly. I don't think she'd ever discussed this with anyone else.

"She also said Snape was not worth my time and that he cursed random people for fun. She said he was evil. I'd just had the fight with him and I was feeling a bit raw and she put salt on the wounds. I think she got a bit annoyed actually because I brought you up in the conversation and I said how you jinxed others and she got a bit peeved. Yes I quote 'Yes, James jinxes people for no reason, but he jinxes! Not curses! For the love of Merlin Lily! James is not that bad! Why, you two would be perfect for each other, why can't you see that?!' End quote. I've never believed her. You and I are complete opposites!" she finishes and I realize we've both stood up. I just look at her. Little did I know we were both thinking the same thing: 'But opposites attract'.

"But wait, hold up a second, the reason you don't like Amy is because of Snape and because you hate me? Lily, you aren't even friends with him anymore are you?" after seeing her shake her head I continued, "And, I don't think you hate me anymore?" another shake, "So there's nothing to argue about then is there?" Lily's eyes widened at this. Wow, I really do know how to tell Lily off! She looks at me once and walks out the door. And for once I don't follow her. I sit down at a desk and put my head in my hands, rubbing my eyes. Damn, I'd peed Lily off.

About ten seconds later, Lily pokes her head in the door again.

"Oi, you coming or not?!" She says, making me look up at her at the sound of her voice. Damn it, class.

"Do I have to?" I ask expecting a sharp retort. She gives me a really weird look.

"Well I want brownies and I want them now and I don't know the quickest shortcuts so you are coming NOW damn it!" she says, stamping her foot and glaring at me. So I scuttle out of the room and I run into the Great hall, losing her on the way.

I whip out my wand when I arrive, panting in the doorway.

"Accio Sirius, Accio Remus, Accio Amy and Accio Em!" I cry after pausing thinking whether or not to invite Amy and Em. They all come screaming over to me. Hehehe…

I stare into each face after they've landed.

"Watch out, Lily's in a chocolate deprived bad mood and I have absolutely **no** intention of battling her on my own. Sirius," and he snaps to attention, complete with salute, "I want you to warn the houselves. Moony," I say, turning to my werewolf mate and he too salutes at attention. "Go tell Slughorn Lily's having problems again and we're helping her, and then come to the kitchens." Both of them run to do my bidding. Trust me; an irate Lily is very, _very_ bad!

"I think Lily's ready to forgive you Amy, and Em I need help controlling her. She's in the broom cupboard on the second floor; the spell to unlock it is 'Relishio', go and wait for my signal. Amy, follow me." I say, this whole thing has taken under a minute to organize. Em salutes and runs to get Lily. Wise girl, good for Moony. Amy nods and runs to join Sirius. While we were very quiet with our plans, the school is looking at me.

"Please continue eating and enjoy your lessons!" I say and bow, then run to the kitchens. I tickle the pear (once it bit me!) and enter. Twinky immediately appears in front of me and asks if I need anything.

"Brownies, lots and lots of brownies! Oh and some milk and some chocolate." I say, turning to help Amy and Sirius set up the kitchens for Lily. I hear Twinky run off to help the others prepare the ever increasing mountain of brownies. Amy, who had been through this procedure many times before, had already moved the tables to the side of the room with several sweeps of her wand. Sirius had already conjured a table, white tablecloth and several candles. Remus runs into the kitchen and wheezes "Good job guys".

"Remus!" I hiss, dragging him into a corner. "There!" I say, forcing a butterbeer onto him. I run off to help the others.

"Is that milk spiked?" I ask a passing house elf who shakes her head looking shocked. I nod and ask for some butterbeer. Thank goodness I'd put Lily in that "shortcut"- the cupboard. The door won't open unless you say the name of the person you love and I'd added a jinx that made it impossible to get out unless you say my name. Or Em lets her out. That won't be till I send my Patronus and tell her to let her out. I love being one of the top students/head students/Marauders/ Potters, it really totally rocks!

"Are we all set?" I yell over all the noise. Everyone stands to attention and salutes, then the house elves go into their bedrooms and the others back into a corner, Sirius after putting a voice recorder under the fruit bowl, which was a trick we learned awhile ago. You'd be surprised the things Lily came out with while she was eating. I send my stag Patronus to Em, telling her that we're ready now. I sneak into the corner with Sirius and Remus drapes the Invisibility Cloak over all of us. About ten seconds later, Lily comes charging into the kitchen but stops short at the sight of the brownies and the chocolate fountain that I'd transfigured. Lily walks slowly in and falls on the food, not literally, but she sits down and digs in.

Em walks in and silently backed into the corner we were all hiding in. she feels around the wall, by hitting the air presumably to hit our stomachs but because we'd all grown a bit since the last time we'd done this, she hit Sirius… a little below the belt if you know what I mean. I quickly put a Silencing Charm on him. Yes, I know, I rock at non-verbal spells. So Sirius kind of holds his 'male reproductive organs' and leans over in pain and falls to the floor groaning, while Moony and I double up laughing. Em's face changes from a frown of concentration to a look of shock and she puts her hand in front of her mouth, in my opinion to hide her smile. She removes her hand and mouths 'sorry' to Padfoot, who waves the apology away. I lift the Silencing Charm and straighten up.

"She says _we're_ bad when we eat?!" Sirius hisses at me from the floor. I frown at Em.

"How did she get out of that cupboard and down here so fast? I had only just sent the Patronus and suddenly here you were!" I ask Em quietly. Em gets a funny look on her face and mutters "Don't worry". When I look at her expecting more she stares me down.

"I'll tell you later, don't push it." I feel like I've said it before, but girls are weird! Suddenly Sirius gets this really strange look on his face.

"No Sirius! You stay right there or I'll tell them your middle name!" Amy says quickly. Noticing his disbelieving look she continues "Yes I will, don't force me!" Dude, I've known the guy for six years and I don't know his middle name! Sirius crosses his arms and leans back on the wall, pouting. I know, I'll go ask Lily how she got out of the cupboard! I suddenly feel a little gloomy. Last time I locked her in there, there was no spell about me, but she glared so hard the door handle exploded. So it must have exploded again, I think. Just go ask, I think, taking a step forward. But I might not like the answer, I argue silently, taking a step back. This continues for awhile until Remus kindly points out she's gone. Dang-namit! So I sit at the table and start to nibble a brownie. I sigh and get up.

"I'll see you guys later, ok?" I glance at Sirius then Remus, then Em and Amy.

"Amy, go follow Lily, she'll forgive you, just listen to what she says, ask her anything you want, about how or why she fainted, anything." I say, speaking directly to Amy. Remus opens his mouth but Sirius grabs his arm and says something quietly. Unfortunately Sirius' whispers are as loud as a normal person speaking.

"I think he somehow thinks she's rejected him, so I think he needs alone time, without worrying about class. Besides, we have Charms now and I think he's plenty charming enough already" he finishes with a 'dashing' grin, and Remus gets hit across the back of the head by Amy for rolling his eyes. I told you we were like brothers! I always say I'm charming enough without Charms! Amy salutes lazily and she and the boys leave, leaving me with Em.

"Thanks for helping James…" she says softly.

"Anything for Lily" I reply equally quietly. What do I say? She's the love-of-my-life's best friend. Do I ask about Lily? No, that'd be desperate. Amy? Maybe Remus? Remus might be safer, but Amy's my friend, although so is Remus, but Amy's need is greater.

"Em, why do you and Lily still hate Amy?" I ask quietly. Help! She's looking at me! Yes Looking! It's ok James, calm down!

"I don't know, to be honest." She says, shrugging. What? No curses/jinxes/no slamming doors? What on earth? Whatever, it works for me. Wait I can't remember what she said! Where's that remote? (Presses rewind) "I don't know, to be honest." Oh-kay then…

"So if Amy asks Lily for her forgiveness, she'll accept?" please say yes, please say yes!

"Yeah, I think she will." Em says, shrugging again.

"Why did she start to hate Amy in the beginning anyway?" I ask.

"She likes you." Em states then walks out the kitchens. Wait, she who?! Amy liked me? So? We're friends! LILY likes me?! Nah… maybe she thought Amy liked me and she was jealous? I wish. It's more likely because Lily couldn't stand being friends with someone who is friends with me. I sit for several hours, occasionally nibbling a brownie. Eventually I leave, bidding the house elves good day, pompous brats! Should I go see how Lily and Amy turned out? I ask a portrait to go check if anyone's in the Heads dorms and he soon returns, saying Lily, Amy, Em, Sirius and Remus are all there. I walk up to the forth floor and suddenly everything goes black.

**Lily's POV**, please keep the noise down as I have a sugar hang over. (She's just left the kitchens)

I start wondering down the hall, stumbling slightly. (A/N halls are empty because everyone's in class). I'm humming because I'm happy. I think. I don't know. I frown slightly in thought. Why was I unhappy before? I think back. Hm… I remember James. And James was making me happy, which was making me sad. Ok, I'm confused. Oh well. I hiccough slightly and sit down by a suit of armour. Suddenly I hear footsteps coming from the Slytherin's common room! Suddenly…

**

* * *

Man! My fingers are going to fall off soon! 2,689 words!!! My longest chapter ever, longer then my one-shot even! Dude! Thank you for all the reviews from last chapter! I know I left a cliffy, but… I'm evil. Accept and embrace that fact, my lambkins!!! Oh, and last chapter, Lily isn't dreaming, she just has a knack for stabbing people at appropriate times!!! (Heart) LaJaC! **


	14. Loss of Prongs

**What's that I hear? "She finally updated!"? "Geez, I wish I hadn't added this to my alert list!"? Guys, I need to hear this, which means you need to send a review. Please. I can't tell what I'm doing right or wrong otherwise. Oh, and some random (cough my best friend cough) pointed out that Lily keeps fainting and it was really ticking her (my friend) off. So for the record, so far (up till about chapter 21) she doesn't faint again. Yes, I hear the relieved sighs. Thank you all for continuing to read this story and please drop me a line with all your suggestions/complaints! Thank you and good night. I mean thank you, and let the story begin/continue!**

**Oh, sorry if this is short, but a) I needed the end here and b) I didn't get many reviews so you guys didn't make an effort, so I don't know why I should! Hehehe, thank you to those who did review, it's only coz of you guys this is up!!! Thank you so much!!! **

* * *

**Previously in **_**Faints, paints and Potter?**_

_James was making me happy, which was making me sad. Ok, I'm confused. Oh well. I hiccough slightly and sit down by a suit of __armour__. Suddenly I hear footsteps coming from the Slytherin's common room! Suddenly…_

**On tonight/ today's chapter… (Please note that this is just after Lily left the kitchens, ok, so we rewound, ok? Good.)**

**LOSS OF PRONGS.**

Lily's POV.

Suddenly Amy appears.

"Hey Lils, how you doing?" she asks gently, crouching in front of me. And suddenly I break down again, just like I had with James earlier. I start like sobbing or something equally disturbing, and start saying how sorry I am and that I take back everything I said in the fight that we had. She looks at me funny for a moment.

"Do you take back _everything_?" she asks. Even in my sugar drunk state, I was still able to attempt to glare at her.

"Yes I mean everything, I said everything didn't I? Why else would I be saying _everything_?!" I say, very fast (hey, I'm sugar drunk ok?). She looks thoughtful and then reaches down a hand.

"So are we cool?" she asks. I accept the hand up and look at her, grinning slightly.

"As cool as Greg!" and we then start laughing and clutching our sides. Greg is a year older then us, so he's graduated, but when he was here he was Head Boy, Quidditch Captain and Prefect and man, the guy was hot as hell! He had Spanish blood in him, but he was English, and the Quidditch fitness… can you see how come everyone fell for him? He and I patrolled a couple of times a month and when I needed a replacement for Remus (not that I gave specific reasons), he filled in. Amy and I walk away, talking and laughing.

After an hour of this, my sugar drunkenness has worn off and Amy and I decide to go to DADA. We get into class right as the bell chimes. Yes, I have perfect timing, thank you very much! We get partnered together to work on some obscure jinx to slow objects down. Amy and I already knew it (it came in useful against James and the other Marauders.) Sirius and James got paired together (bad choice on the professors part), Em and Remus, again it's a bad mix, but in a different way to James and Sirius. See, Em likes Remus. Remus likes Em. Can you see the problem? They won't even try to hex each other! James and Sirius on the other hand, will do nothing _but_ hex each other. Idiots. Actually… I look around the class, but I still don't see him… then I see Sirius hurrying towards me.

"Have you seen Prongs?" he asks urgently, deadly serious. Wait, Sirius serious?! (A/N you all knew it was coming!)

"I thought he was with you?" I say, feeling my eyes bulge. Oh crap, where the hell is he?! Hey, I was sugar drunk; they can't seriously expect me to look after a sixteen and a half year old boy!

"No, I thought he was with you, after you rejected him?" he says. **WHAT?! Ok, so WHEN did I reject him?! **Ok, so I probably shouldn't have shouted that in the middle of a Defence class.

"Look, the bell will go in a second, tell everyone to be in my common room, ok?" I say to a much taken aback Mr. Black. He salutes and walks over to Em and Remus to tell them the plan. Oh yeah, The Salute! Take that James! Your friends salute me! Oh damn that was the bell. Ok, let's go get everyone and get to the Heads common room.

We all sit down in the common room and I get this really weird feeling in my tummy. Yes, I call it a tummy still. I grab my stomach and act normal.

"I know! BRAINWAVE!" Sirius yells, leaping up.

"Sirius, you don't even have a brain!" we all yell back. Honestly, insults just bounce off that boy!

"Pads, just spit it out already, we don't know what's happening to James!" Remus says anxiously. Ok, Remus and anxious makes me anxious.

"The Map?!" Sirius says, as though stating the most obvious thing in the world. Git.

"Accio Marauder's Map!" Amy cries.

"You know, I have to hand it to you, that was one of your few good ideas, Padfoot." Remus says thoughtfully. I give him a high five for the compliment/insult that Sirius is still thinking about. Amy catches the Map as it flies into the room.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." She states, tapping it with her wand. She has spent way too much time with the weirdo's. Sirius looks at it and runs from the room, everyone following. My stomach still hurts.

We run, yes _**run **_all the way to the forth floor. From the seventh! Man, James is going to pay! Suddenly I see a body with black hair and glasses on the floor.

"SHIT!" I yell and run towards the unmoving body of James Potter.

* * *

**Yes, I am a bully. Gah! Poor James!! Now, lambkins, I have a lot of people who have this on alert and I got FIVE reviews. I swear, I'm not going to update unless I get more! Remember, I have a list of names. I will hunt you down and ask why you couldn't even be bothered to review after all my effort. **

**So hit the little button right under here!! Till next time, sweet lambies:D**


	15. Lily Evans and Potato Sacks

**Hi!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! Ok, so I had to threaten you, but I still appreciate it!!! Ok, so I was thinking… see, I **_**dislike **_**typing greatly, so my sitting here and typing is a near miracle. So I think for my self sacrifice I deserve a review? Square? **

**Unfortunately I had to chop this scene in half because it's too long and I had the choice of typing half now or procrastinating for a few weeks, so I thought I'd type this then type the other one and post it soon, but I want reviews! (Please? Pretty please?) :D**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done this for awhile… oops. I'm currently listening to **_**Hairspray**_** on CD. Therefore I'm not J.K. Yes, this is so definitive! **

**Lily Evans and Potatoes- The Missing Link?**

"JAMES!" I yell and run forwards to kneel besides the fallen Marauder. I feel for a pulse in his neck and feel it gently under my fingers. What would that matron do? CPR! I still remember the courses we were made to do in my old school. I start to lean down when Remus' voice interrupts my progress.

"Lily, I hate interrupt-" then don't, twerp. "-but I think he's just stunned." I'd stopped my leaning when he started talking so I merely leaned a bit more and lifted up an eyelid. I knew that. Of course I did.

"I know, I just thought I'd check. That's all." I say, backing away and sitting on my heels.

"Oi Lily-bean, come here and Enervate him." Sirius says and I silently curse the nickname. _Wait, why me?!_ I think.

"Whoa, why me?!" see, told you.

What if he gets the wrong idea? Asks a voice in my head. Damn, not these voice again!

_What _is_ the wrong idea though? _Replies the other voice. Voice one is confused and then it swells with indignation. Yes, it swelled silently.

_The wrong idea would be for James to think that I didn't care. _Damn it! The voice is deflating. I waddle closer and point my wand at his chest.

"Enervate." I whisper. His eyes flutter open and he looks very surprised to see us all there, and he tries to sit up but I gently push him back down. Knowing him, he's probably smacked his big head when he landed. I'm now on my knees beside him on his right and with his left hand he grabs his head and with his other hand he inconspicuously grabs my hand. I struggle to keep my expression neutrally gentle as he looks at me with that funny look in his eyes. I have a funny feeling in my stomach that I know what the look says, but I can't for the life of my figure it out. I give a small smile and reach behind me for a hand up. Of course that's not what I'm thinking. What I'm really thinking is

_**I CANNOT LIKE JAMES-BLOODY-POTTER!!! I CANNOT LIKE HIM.**_

_**HE IS JAMES POTTER!!!**_

As Amy hauls me up, I'm forced to let go of his hand. What a shame (insert sarcasm here).

"Can I get a hand up too?" James asks, pouting. Sirius and Remus laugh and rush forward to offer help, glad to see their friend ok. James grabs their hands and pulls them down too and they fall in a heap, a big, tangled, laughing heap. Us girls glance at each other and sashay up to them, me in front of James, Amy before Sirius and Em looking down at Remus. We each reach down a hand to pull them up, and instead, they pull us down, the jerks.

_But you still love them._ Gah! Get lost, you stupid voice! James looks down at me in his lap, and he grins, so I grin. Suddenly he jumps up, somehow grabbing me up at the same time so I'm suddenly standing next to him.

_But that cute lopsided grin… _shut up, you sane (I mean insane) voice!

James swoops down on me and grabs me up, my legs over his right arm and my head over his left. The worst (or best?) thing was that he did it as easily as if I was merely a rag doll. I resent that! James starts running down the corridor and I scream, hearing two identical screams behind me. Actually, make that one scream, one squeal. All I can see of Amy is her bum, because Sirius has her over his shoulder, and Em is positively cooing from her place in Remus' arms. You disgust me Em! I'm very disappointed in you! Suddenly I hear a very high pitched 'OW!' and I turn to Amy, expecting to see Sirius' hand on her butt or something but instead, she pinched his butt. She had _**so**_ better disinfect her fingers. When Sirius squealed, we'd all stopped to stare at her until I felt something wet on my forehead. I look up to see… JAMES' TONGUE!

"You licked me? You seriously _licked_ me?!" I ask, shocked and disgusted, although it is a Marauder, I shouldn't have been that surprised. But **HE **_**LICKED**_** ME!**

I'm just shocked and disgusted. He pulls in his tongue, nodding. Merlin, give me patience to deal with him. Well fine, to can play at that game. I lean up and lick his nose. Take that, mister Marauder extraordinaire! He looks as shocked as I feel and I cross my arms, smug as the cat that caught the canary, 'accidentally' elbowing him in the chest. Suddenly he grins and I know, just by the sight of that grin that I'm toast. His left hand (the one on the end of the arm that's supporting my head) reaches out and grabs my knees. Suddenly I'm hanging off of James Potters arms. Might I add I'm wearing a **skirt**?! So I do what any other normal person would've done- I screamed.

Sirius coughs, covering a laugh I think and then I feel like I'm falling, then floating then I'm on solid ground. Later I found out that Amy had cast _Levicorpus_ on my captor, and Em had used_ Wingardium Leviosa_ to guide me safely to the ground. Suddenly I feel a thump on the ground besides me and I see James lying in a heap there. Serves him damn well right! But he merely jumps up and grabs me up again. I think I'm justified when I screamed- he threw me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes! I'M LILY EVANS, HEAD GIRL!!! Not Lily Evans, sack of potatoes!

**Ok, my baby lambs. Please review or I'll send my purple pig after you!! Hehehe, sorry it's short, but after I get a couple of reviews, I'll type and post the next one, then the next one etc!! Until next time my sweet lambies, LaJaC out! x**


	16. The Lake

WOW!! Am I brilliant or what?! Am I conceited or what is the real question here I think. Oh well, details. Anyway, thank you for the reviews! And just because I'm incredibly annoying (yes, I take it as a compliment), here is a list of those who reviewed (and if you are not on this list, beware!):

Rider Arya Svit-kona: thank you, and so would my friends!  
Fire of Thine Eyes: NO! I've updated, don't leave me with these weird people! (Backs away, slowly)  
lyssaangel: Thank you, and welcome to the Order of the Lambkins, which I just made up! (Is proud)  
fearblank: Thank you! You read Fanfiction at TWO in the MORNING?! Gah!  
PunkPrincess145: Yes, of course I have a purple pig! Thanks for the review, and look out for the spider pig! I mean, purple pig.

Oh my goodness, I am up to chapter sixteen already! It's only taken me like I don't know, five months, give or take? I wrote this eleven weeks after I started writing. I think I was posting then, I can't remember. But that's just random fact-y stuff. Anyway, on with the story!

If you are not Australian, please note: boardies are swimming trunks. I think. We wear them over our bather bottoms, they're like shorts, and they come in long (to the knees- the boys) or short (short-shorts length- girls) ok, continue. 

**The Lake.**

**Lily's POV.**

I'M LILY EVANS, HEAD GIRL!!! Not Lily Evans, sack of potatoes! Thank goodness I had my robes on over my blouse and skirt! As I screamed, feel him starting to run. I try very hard (not that it's difficult, its _not_!) to ignore the feel of his muscles under me. I see Sirius run up on James' right with Amy over his left shoulder, same as me. I reach out and grab her hand and give her a squeeze, still screaming. Remus runs up on James' other side and I reach out a hand to Em, and then promptly whack her across the back of the head so she'd notice our mortal peril. She reaches up her hand and I give them both a squeeze and then we all

**SCREAMED.**

Em may be happy in Remus' arms. Who am I kidding, between screaming, she is giggling. No kidding, giggling! He has turned my best friend into jelly! At least she's no longer cooing, because as happy as she may be at the moment in Remus' arms, we all know that isn't going to last long, these are the Marauders after all. Suddenly I can feel sun on my bum (through the robes). We have reached outside people. Ok Merlin, strike him down now. Actually, no don't, let me kill him first! It takes me but a minute to figure out where we are headed. To the lake. Oh shit.

I'm still holding the girls' hands when they run along the rocks and jump.

"James Potter, you are so **DEAD**!" I manage to yell before we landed with a huge splash. We emerge, coughing and spluttering and the boys pull their wands out of their pockets and put charms on us so we don't freeze from the giant puddle they pulled us in. Pushed us in, more like. I whip out my wand and charm all the girls into bathers. I was in a green halter bikini, with red short boardies. Em had a dark one piece with light blue boardies, and Amy had a purple bikini and black shorts. (Amy has black hair and purple eyes, I have red and green and Em has blue eyes and blonde hair).

"Hey, we have the top charms student in the school, suck on that!" Amy says, poking her tongue out at the boys. Sirius starts to say something but Remus' hand over his face and James' on his head, forcing him down soon took care of that. What kind, caring young men. Amy swims over and slaps Sirius, figuring she already knew what he was going to say, and lets face it, she's probably right. James starts laughing at his friend's misfortune so I dunk him. So what does the prat do? He grabs me and drags me down too! He's holding onto my waist and he's looking up at me. Damn that cute grin!

**James' Point Of Elated View (POEV)**

For several moments, or maybe hours, it was hard to tell, it was just her and me. Under the water it was deadly still and silent. Looking up all I could see was her hair spreading out around her head, with the sun directly above it, light spilling through, making it look like a halo. A red halo, but a halo all the same! I smile at the sight and thought of Lily with a red halo and she smiles back at me! She so likes me! I hope. Ok, believe it or not, I'm not actually perfect, and I can't breathe underwater. I resurface and pull Lily up with me.

We swim across to the shallows, where the rest have gone while we enjoyed our 'moment'. When we get there, which takes awhile seeing as I'm still in my robes, and they are very heavy, our friends all start yelling about having a shoulder fight. A game, according to them, where one person (the girls) sits on another's (the guys) shoulders and they Muggle duel.

So the girls all jump on a rock and the guys lined up, backs to them as Remus charmed our clothes into appropriate attire. Merlin, I've got to stop listening to Moony! Us guys line up in front of 'our' girls; I was in front of Lily, Remus in front of Em and Padfoot in front of Amy. Padfoot and Amy were already on whilst I waited patiently for Lily to try to loosen Em's hands, which were over Moony's eyes. It didn't look easy, and I didn't think it was, Em had grabbed me once when we were flying, and it wasn't pretty. I could hear Lily laughing from behind me where she was still trying to get Em's hands off Moony's face- Em was scared, of what, I didn't know.

I look over at Moony, who instead of grimacing, as I'd expected, was laughing and holding onto Em's legs, and talking to her. I look at what he was wearing and had to stifle my own laugh- he was wearing dark blue knee length boardies- Em and he _matched_! Merlin! They'd better get together soon or I'm going to scream! This would totally undermine the whole James Potter reputation. I just can't be seen screaming because two of my friends aren't together. But back to the whole they're-wearing-matching-bathers-the-blind-idiots thing, I mean, I can't really talk. I'm in red boardies (with a gold stripe, I'm a true Gryffindor!). I'd like to point out that Lily is in red boardies and (I pull out my wand) she now has a yellow flower on her hair. Hey, now we really match! Oh Merlin, I'm pathetic. I think the correct term is 'whipped', but we'll just pretend my not whipped. Lily finally finishes with Em and looks at me.

"James, I'm not actually that tall, you need to bend down a bit," she says. I look at her, I'm standing at the same depth as Remus and Lily is taller then Em. I look behind me and see the rocks she's standing on.

"Ah." I say, moving to where Moony was moments before.

"Ah," she agrees with me, but she says it with a grin, so it's ok, right? She climbs on and I take a couple of experimental steps, and then pretend to crumble.

"James!!" She shrieks, I get up from where I'd been kneeling and I start laughing. She hits me across the back of the head but I can hear her laughing too. I can even feel her laughing because her stomach is against my head.

I must admit, it was pathetically easy to beat Em and Remus.

"Em, is that a bee near your head?!" Lily asked. I have to admit, she is a damn good actress! Em started swatting around her head and then she fell backwards. Well, actually she didn't fall, per se, she leant backwards but held tight to Moony's neck, and so they both fell backwards, disqualifying themselves. Next it was Sirius & Amy versus James & Lily. Sirius looks at me and smirks.

"Bring it on!" I yell, emphasizing the _on_.

"Ready?" I ask Lily quietly. She squeezes my neck gently with her legs and she beats a pattern on my forehead with her fingers. I frown and wiggle my eyebrows under her fingers and hear her giggle. Yes, Lily Evans _giggled_!

"Ok, Lils, Amy is tickleish, ok? Wait, you aren't tickleish are you?" I ask, still talking quietly.

"No I'm not, and it's a good game plan!" she says, holding my head lightly under her fingers. I lean my head back against her stomach and look up at her. She's still beating the pattern on my forehead but she's frowning at Sirius and Amy, who are probably working on a game plan.

Suddenly, the game was on. Lily started tickling Amy, who was choking Padfoot with her legs. I swear, corny as it sounds, that Lily and I are made for each other! Like she'd gently move her legs or lean slightly and I'd be there, balancing it out and laughing at Padfoot who looked really uncomfortable, being strangled by a pair of legs. But, now I just have to convince Lily that we are made for each other. But, either way, we won!

"Ok James, I'm ready to get down now," she says, laughing at Sirius and Amy who were splashing each other. I consider my options. I can twirl her around off my shoulders, 'looking deeply into her eyes' (blame Wormtail, that's all I'm saying.) or I could duck under water and simply let her float off herself. Or I could get out of the lake, run along the rocks and jump in. Hm, options… option number three it is!

"James, where are you going? James, I want to get down now. James? James?! **AHHHHHH!!!**" We landed in the giant puddle, for the second time that day, with a huge splash. I didn't fall over, go me! After several hours, its time to go back to the Head's rooms and because it's a Saturday, after much pleading (ok, we asked her once) we managed to get Lily to agree to a sleepover.

**Well sweet lambkins… did you enjoy that? I thought it, especially the beginning was really clichéd, but I liked the red halo hehehe!! But sweetums, I would like to hear your feedback, I got just over half the reviews for 15 that I did for 14!!! (Sobs) but really lambies, I would greatly appreciate the reviews. Unless a minimum of ¼ of you review, I won't update! (Folds arms and pouts). This means a minimum of seven ok, not a lot! Its thirty seconds, for all my hard work! (Sniff) Do it for the poor purple pig, sweet lambkins? ******


	17. Spying on the Marauders

**Ok, I know I promised some of you this um… like a month ago but I'm a very busy little ewe. See, because you are my lambkins, I'm the ewe? Clever huh? That is a rhetorical question, my lambkins, do not answer it. Ok, so here is the next installment!! **

* * *

Amy's POV.

I swear if James and Lily don't go out soon, I'm going to scream! Merlin, how girly did _that_ sound?! When we got out of the Lake, we walked back up to the castle, girls in front, and boys behind. I ducked behind a tree and waited for the boys to pass me. Ok, so I trained with the Marauders, and I know all about avoiding detection. After they have passed me (like now for instance) I'll just slip out and follow them inconspicuously. Oh, big word alert! I have to get close enough to hear them, but keep covered so they don't see me… I walk behind them so they can't see me, I can hear them, and it's all good.

"… And her hair, spread out, and the sun streaming through her hair, her hair floating, and my hands on her waist…" James is talking about Lily apparently. The 'sister' in me is about to hurl at what James is saying and the friend in me is about to go 'Aw!' really loudly. Shut up damn it! Remus has seen me, crapsicles!

His hand twitches in my direction behind his back, as if calling me to follow. I follow closer and I see Sirius jerk his head back, as if he is rolling his eyes. Which, I reason, he probably is.

"Look Prongs, what is wrong with you? Yeah she's smart, I'll admit she's kind of cute-" Sirius says, then pauses for two whacks to the back of the head. I'd add my slap to the pile but I'm trying to think inconspicuously, and hitting Sirius Black in the back of the head? Yeah, not so inconspicuous.

"Whatever, but Prongs, seriously, you are The James Potter! Marauder extraordinaire, Quidditch star, you are in the top six smartest kids in all your classes! You going after this one girl for more then a week, let alone for-" here Sirius falters "-for two years, its madness! It's un-Marauder-like!" Okay, now I'm getting concerned. Sirius, being and not just acting, serious? From left to right, it is Sirius, James, Remus and Peter. Remus has his head down, hands in his pockets and I get a funny feeling he's trying not to laugh. Sirius, on the other hand, is gesturing wildly, trying to get his point across by poking someone's eyes out perhaps? Remus looks up at the girls ahead of them.

"Aren't the Marauders all for one and one for all? I thought you three were my brothers, through thick and thin? I mean, isn't this like my furry little problem? It's a case of either fighting it or accepting and overcoming it. I, for one, think that after all we've been through; we should still continue to support each other." Remus says quietly and calmly, but loud enough to interrupt Sirius.

"Besides, Sirius," James says, "haven't you ever felt this way before? That… that you would do anything, _anything_, just to see her happy?" Sirius gives a tiny nod. Sirius Black actually likes someone? Why does it feel like I just got stabbed? Note to self, ask girls later, listen now.

"Have you ever… ever fell in love, you don't just like someone, anything and everything you do, its just to make her happy, to see her laugh?" here Sirius shrugs. "Sirius, you wouldn't understand, I love Lily. Yes, I know you've heard this before, but now… now I really mean it. I know she doesn't love me, but… I just want to see her happy." James says quietly. Oh my bloody Merlin. James Potter is in love! With my little Lily! Don't get me wrong, I'd known he liked her, especially when I was hanging out with the Marauders, but this… he's going to back off, to make her happy? Damn, he was in deep. I'm, well bloody amazed is about right. I mean, Sirius is right; James is a big thing around Hogwarts.

Do I stay around and listen to more or do I interrupt? Remus is signaling me away, so I shall go. But tonight, we play truth or dare!

Prongs' POV.

Oh Merlin, I didn't just say all that did I?!

Some-random-who-shall-remain-anonymous-for-security-reasons' POV.

Tonight, we begin the Plan.

* * *

**Ok, sorry it's so short. But I had all these gorgeous people reviewing and I had to post something! I'll try to update sooner (guilty) but no promises unfortunately. **

**Please read and review my lambkins!! LaJaC out! x**


End file.
